


Doctor Aphra and the Enormous Fuck-Up

by EmpireMurderer



Category: Star Wars (Marvel Comics), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Aphra Hunts a Silver Fox, Captain Tolvan Can't Seem to Find Any Luck, F/F, Not a Chance Meeting, Trouble Follows Aphra, forbidden relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-08-02 14:53:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16307279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmpireMurderer/pseuds/EmpireMurderer
Summary: Captain-Inspector Magna Tolvan is working a case during a huge gala. She never expected to run into her secret crush. Nor did she expect the sexy thief to burden her with kisses and complications.





	Doctor Aphra and the Enormous Fuck-Up

**Author's Note:**

> The cloak referenced is the one Captain Tolvan is wearing in the picture of her and Inspector Thanoth in the comic Doctor Aphra: Remastered #14. I am apparently a sucker for that look.

The gala was so grand, even the servants had servants. From across the galaxy, the mega-rich and mega-powerful mingled like they were at a key party, about to pass the fish bowl around. Every inch of the preposterously gigantic palace was peopled with affluent carousers in decadent costumes.

Captain-Inspector Magna Tolvan raised her tumbler to her lips and sipped with an unrepressed look of disdain. She appeared to be the only one not inebriated. If she hadn’t been currently working or been one to generally imbibe, she would have certainly luxuriated in the inebriating festivities just to dampen the sexual vulnerabilities that had been triggered within her the past few months.

“Ah, Lieutenant Tolvan.” A man unrecognizable in his ridiculous getup as some sort of Naboo Queen stumbled over to her with a slight hiccup. Upon closer inspection, she noticed the heavy jowls of General Trech Molock. How he managed to escape the Death Star explosion last year was beyond her.

“It’s Captain-Inspector now,” she replied, miffed that he had apparently heard about her demotion but not her recent promotion.

“Is it?” he asked, narrowing his eyes at her as if she were likely to pull a fast one on him. He finally snapped his fingers and nodded his large head in sudden recall. “Oh, yes, that’s right! Got saved by your previous mentor, Inspector Thanoth. He was always extraordinarily judicious; apparently even posthumously!” To her utmost annoyance, he began to laugh heartily. It triggered her to sample her drink once more.

“Yes, well, Inspector Thanoth taught me more t-…”

“How’d you get in here?” Mollock interjected rudely. She stared at him in bewilderment. He apparently realized his line of questioning was mocking and he backtracked. “What I mean is, you don’t have the clout to be invited to one of these galas so you must be here on business.” His second attempt to be kinder cut quicker than his first.

“Yes, I am here on official business but, like all open investigations, this one is confidential.”

“Oh, you can tell me,” he said in a sing-song voice. “I outrank you.”

Luckily, her comm beeped right at that moment.

“Excuse me, General,” she said flatly, “but I believe there’s an R2 unit I’d rather be talking to.” She walked away hoping he wouldn’t remember their conversation in the morning. The way he was waving goodbye to her with a huge, happy swing of his arm in the air indicated she would be safe.

Tolvan walked up to one of the protocol droids.

“I was just pinged,” she told him.

“Yes, Captain-Inspector Tolvan,” the silver droid replied with a bob of his tiny head. “Please follow me.”

He took her through the long halls of the palace where the noise of the gala began to fade away. He opened a door and waved her through, shutting it behind her when she passed. The room was some kind of dining hall with an impossibly long table for up to sixty guests. At the head of the table sat a person dressed in a strange bear costume with feet propped up. The roaring fireplace behind him emitted a strong, orange glow bright enough to obscure Tolvan’s perceptions.

“Are you the ambassador?” she asked as she stood near the door. Etiquette dictated she stay put until invited in.

“ _Come closer_.” The voice that sailed from the bear-man was a false baritone, deepened to an unintentionally comical effect.

With an exasperated sigh, Tolvan walked towards him. She might be an inspector now but that didn’t mean she was respected yet, especially after the fiasco of Yavin and the events at Someilk. If she ever saw that tiny, thin but firm ass of the woman who caused this, she’d put her boot to it. It was because of her she was relegated down to jewelry theft investigations.

“I’m here to extract the data from the R2 unit that has information on the person suspected of taking the jewels,” Tolvan said as she approached. Now that she was closer, she could see that the bear-man was rather small. Why he couldn’t have just sent the information to her, thus saving her a trip to this gala, seemed irresponsible.

“ _Closer _.__ ” The voice uttered again, this time more ridiculous, like imitating a ghost.

Tolvan stared at the bear-man again, crossing her arms to her chest. “The R2 unit, please?”

“ _CLOSER_.”

“What the hell is going on?”

The bear jumped up from his seat and pulled back his mask through the large teeth of the mouth.

“Surprise!”

Tolvan’s silver eyes widened in shock as she stared down at the woman whose ass she was thinking of only ten seconds earlier.

“Joystick Chevron!” she exclaimed.

“Oh, c’mon,” Aphra complained as she rolled her eyes, “you _know_  that’s not my name.”

“What the hell are you doing?”

“Going through really lengthy means to see you. What else?”

“I do _not_  want to see you!” Tolvan barked, arms crossed tightly at her chest as she lifted her nose snootily in the air. “I mean, really…this is asinine. What is that you’re even wearing?”

“I found this bear rug on the floor and thought you’d appreciate the callback humor,” Aphra stated in amusement as she displayed the rug. “Remember? You killed Glahst Ombra? Skinned her and wore her around? Eh?”

“I did what had to be done,” Tolvan huffed, not at all thankful for the reminder.

“What is it _you’re_ wearing?” Aphra cooed in glee, taking in Tolvan’s uniform. “Do all you Captain’s get capes?”

“It’s not a cape,” Tolvan remarked haughtily. “It’s a cloak. And it’s a style only the inspectorate generally don.”

“Regardless, you are looking…mm, mm, ungh!”

“That is not the intent of the cloak.”

“It looks heavy.”

“It’s not.”

“Will you let me wear it?”

“No.”

“Will you let me wear you?”

“I’m supposed to be meeting the ambassador,” Tolvan sighed. “I take it that was all a ruse to get me here to this stupid gala.”

“Not at all,” Aphra replied. “The investigation is real. I simply reprogrammed that protocol droid to ping you so we could talk in private.” She pulled herself up on the table in front of Tolvan and shot her the most sultry look that she could. It came off rather unpracticed. “So…let’s talk.” She ended her sentence with a pronounced pucker of her lips and a slight tilt towards Tolvan.

With an embittered wave of her arms in the air, Tolvan spun on her heel for the exit, barely aware of the sound of Aphra behind her, leaning too far and tumbling off the table.

“Wait! Cute commander!”

Tolvan strode briskly back down the halls, hoping not to hear Aphra’s steps running behind her. She made it back to the gala without any other incident. Tolvan breathed a sigh of relief until she realized she was back in the ballrooms with the hundreds of drunks she had been hoping to avoid.

With no other alternative, she stood patiently among the throngs of raucous revelers, waiting to be pinged by the ambassador.

“This is a rather interesting costume.” A large woman with a headpiece that could not have been easy to transit pulled at her imperial green cloak between her thumb and index finger in slight disgust. “Rather drab though. I must say the cybernetics look quite authentic, however.”

Tolvan waited for a ping at that moment, hoping to be saved by such a preposterous woman. No such luck.

“These are real cybernetics,” she stated.

“Oh! Dear me!” the woman cried out in dramatic fashion. “A pity. You at least have inoffensive colored eyes.”

“Did I just hear someone say inoffensive?” A smaller woman wearing a black dress, gloves and party mask appeared out of the crowd. The flashiness of the outfit implied wealthy but the wackiness of the wearer indicated Joystick Chevron. She must have had the outfit on under the bear rug. Tolvan dropped her head and sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose in irritation.

“I just loooove inoffensive things!” Aphra said in a much too loud voice. “Ewoks, Gungans, porgs…love ‘em all!”

“Me too!” the woman exclaimed joyfully. “I own four Ewoks!”

“Wonderful!” Aphra over-stressed in delight. “I like to pit mine against each other. I usually tell them that the fat one has been talking shit about all the others.”

“Pardon?” The woman’s smile began to falter.

“It’s hilarious watching those little teddy bears get all fighty. You know what other inoffensive thing I love? Sex. Preferably with a hot woman in uniform.”

“I think we have differing views on-…”

“Especially when that woman carries a gun the size of a small cannon and orders platoons around like a top Alpha,” Aphra continued ecstatically. “I love the smell of plasma bolt residue and domination in the morning.”

“This is not what I meant wh-…”

“I’m telling you, you haven’t lived until you’ve bucked your thigh in the crotch of the person on the opposite side of the law while a cantankerous worm god tries to disrupt the moment you’re finally getting some suck-face.”

“That sounds horrid!”

“Better than being a snooty, unskilled, opulent fatass who couldn’t even stretch out in a star destroyer, amirite? I would literally kill myself if my only claim was using my heritage to get laid by some old guy with a title, wrinkly balls and a penchant for dressing in women’s underwear. Hell, I’d probably look forward to these galas too if I were you since the costumes mask the lurking self-hate disguised as arrogant, heightened egos you all seem to possess.”

“Well!” the woman hissed. “I never!”

“You really should!” Aphra declared. Tolvan had enough. She took off towards the other end of the ballroom, sensing the little thief with gorgeous eyes in hot pursuit behind her. “Hold on, commander, sir!”

Tolvan ignored Aphra’s calls and walked up to the closest protocol droid. “Captain-Inspector Magna Tolvan,” she said as she flashed her badge. “I need to see the ambassador as soon as possible.”

“I’m afraid the ambassador is busy for the time being,” the droid replied with a slight bow.

“Just let him know I’m waiting on his statement and the information from his droid.”

Tolvan turned away, irritated at how she was being disregarded by the man who asked her to investigate the damned case. She came face to face with Aphra.

“So,” Aphra began, glancing back at the droid. “Problems?”

“Why are you here?” Tolvan asked in indignation. “I could arrest you right here and now, you know.”

“Did you bring your binders?” Aphra asked in excitement.

“Joy…” Tolvan turned to leave but was caught by Aphra grabbing her by the arm.

“Okay, okay,” Aphra said in capitulation. “I came to ask you a question.”

“A question?” Tolvan arched a brow skeptically. “That’s it? What’s the question?”

Aphra pursed her lips and pushed out her breasts in a deliberate show of allure and intrigue. Tolvan cursed herself for feeling the heat of stimulation by such an obvious tactic.

“What are the PTO benefits for the inspectorate division, Captain-Inspector?”

Tolvan stared at her blankly. A full five seconds went by before she could answer. “You want to know the time off procedures for an inspector?” she asked suspiciously. “That’s why you snuck in here?”

“Follow up question. How much time do you personally have allotted?”

“What is this? Some kind of trick? What does that matter? Why should I tell you?”

Aphra handed her a datakey, glancing around the room as if handing off vital information. “ _This will tell you where to go_ ,” she whispered.

“What is it?” Tolvan responded in a normal tone.

“ _It’s your reservation,_ ” Aphra continued to whisper.

“Reservation? To what?”

“ _The beach resort._ ”

“Beach resort? What beach resort?”

“ _The beach resort we can meet at later _.”__ Aphra shot her a wink _ _. “_ Bring your swimsuit and a pair of binders. Leave your tracking devices at home.”_

“I’m not meeting you on a vacation,” Tolvan said, handing the datakey back to her. “How do I know you won’t kidnap me or send me on one of your ridiculous shenanigans?”

“Me?” Aphra asked incredulously. “What about you? I’m willing to give you my future location. I could easily end up in an imperial prison mining post but I’m willing to risk it just to press my inner thighs against your cybernetic ears again.”

“Dammit, Joy…”

“That’s not my name.”

“You told me not to use your name. Or search it. Or think it.”

“Yes to all that, but when I told you not to think it I meant I wanted you to think of me all the time.”

“Well, it still applies. I don’t intend to have your name cross through any region of my brain.” Tolvan folded her arms and stood with her back to the vixen successfully breaking her undeclared resolve not to bed the enemy. There was enough silence behind her that Tolvan wondered if Aphra had slipped away. She then felt a hand at her arm dragging her to the protocol droid she had spoken to earlier.

“What are y-…?”

“Shh,” Aphra said. “Follow my lead.”

“Are you kidding me?” but she had nothing else to say when she found herself face to face with the droid who had shunned her two minutes ago.

“Ah, Captain-Inspector Tolvan,” the droid responded. “This would be your partner?”

“No,” Tolvan replied, pulling her arm away. “We’re not partners.”

“Well, we’re partners when holed up in an icy wasteland with nothing to do but keep each other warm,” Aphra smiled. She reached down the front of her dress and drew out from her bosom a badge that was not familiar to Tolvan.

“Major Joystick Chevron. Technocrimes.”

“Technocrimes?” the droid flinched back in surprise.

“I’m here to keep the R2 unit honest.” Aphra gave the protocol droid a wink. The droid seemed to understand Aphra’s meaning, despite Tolvan completely feeling lost, and he looked away in guilt while waving a hand in a gesture to follow.

“What did you mean back there?” Tolvan whispered to Aphra while the droid remained far in front of them.

“You really don’t know a thing about droids, do you?”

“I’m practically one now,” Tolvan replied, lowering her head sadly.

“Cheer up, you’ll learn to be emotive one day.”

“I meant this,” Tolvan pointed with annoyance at her cybernetics.

“Oh, that?” Aphra waved her hand dismissively. “I told you, that just means you have stories. I forgot to mention sex appeal last time. Stories and sex appeal.”

“How does a thief like you stay under the radar for so long? You don’t ever seem to shut up.”

“Stories, sex appeal and sanctimony apparently, jeez…”

They were ushered into a lounge with an enormous wall of glass where an aquarium of hundreds of sea creatures swam through light blue waters. The protocol droid asked them to stay there while he fetched the ambassador and the R2 unit.

“What does it mean to keep a droid honest?” Tolvan asked as soon as the droid was gone.

“Anyone can program a droid to say and do what their masters want,” Aphra replied. “They’re just like people.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

“I’m saying, droids can be programmed to lie. This is like Intro to Astromech Programming 101. How do you not know this?”

“Okay, now I know to never trust any of your droids.”

“What? I’m totally innocent!” Tolvan shot her a disbelieving glare. “Okay, fine, you caught me, but with that said, don’t ever go near my droids or any droid I’m associated with. They tend to be mean. And have sticky retractable components.”

“I don’t want you to take this the wrong way, but did you steal the jewels?”

“What? I’m totally innocent!”

Again, Tolvan gave her a hard stare. “I’m starting to believe that may be your catchphrase.”

“I swear to you, I did not take the jewels. Why would I be helping you if I did?”

“I was just covering all my bases, that’s all,” Tolvan replied with a shrug.

“You already know who did it, don’t you?” Aphra eyed her smugly.

“I won’t be able to prove it. I’ve received a lot of push back since I arrived and that droid has something but I doubt I’ll be able to retrieve any information from it. A hundred credits says it’s memory has been wiped clean.”

“I’ll take that bet.”

“You…you’re betting against my case?”

“No, I’m betting it’s memory hasn’t been wiped clean.”

“I wasn’t really making a bet, you know.”

“Too late. If it’s memory is still intact, you have a case and I have a hundred credits. If it’s been wiped clean, you go home with an unsolvable case but enough money to buy yourself a hearty drink at the beach resort on a nondescript planet whose coordinates are encrypted on this datakey.” Aphra smiled as she slipped the datakey into Tolvan’s pocket.

“Listen, Joy…”

“For the last time, my name is not Joy.”

“I know, but I’ve forgotten your name.”

“Really?” The hurt in Aphra’s voice seemed sincere. “Not even my first name? An initial?”

“I…I don’t remember. Sorry.” Tolvan looked out to the Aquarium, pretending to find something interesting there. She felt a hand at her chin draw her face in Aphra’s direction. She stared into soft brown eyes that seemed to be tormented and lonely.

“Say my name. Please.”

Tolvan paused, not knowing why her heart seemed to lift so suddenly. The name was burned in her memory but she had never once said it out loud.

“Chelli,” Tolvan whispered. Aphra’s brows shot up, the sadness in her eyes started to melt away.

“My full name.” Aphra had whispered as well, perhaps scared to somehow frighten her away.

“Chelli…” Tolvan began, and she found herself drifting towards Aphra, their bodies already joining in an embrace.

“Lona…” The heat of two bodies wrapped in her cloak sparked a fire in Tolvan’s veins as hands slipped up her arms and along her shoulders. The woman in her arms arched her neck up, straining to meet her lips with Tolvan’s. The Captain could feel hot breath upon her mouth.

“Aphra.” There was a slight pull from the younger woman causing Tolvan to dip her head down and catch Chelli’s mouth in a full, greedy and sensuous kiss.

Magna’s chest swelled at the weaving of their lips. A light suckle of her bottom lip drew a soft moan from her that stimulated a more eager passion from Chelli. Fingers entwined in her silver hair, pressing her closer in a genuine need that could only come from someone as lovesick as she was.

The silent air disclosed long, drawn in breaths through their noses, muffled moans, and the vigorous caresses of their mouths in ambitious desire. Their kiss grew hungrier by the second, lips locked and hands kneading into arms and shoulders and waists and ass.

The tip of Chelli’s tongue slipped lightly across Magna’s lips and Magna answered with a delicate taste of her own. They lost themselves in that moment, registering nothing but soft lips, blue light and the thrill found in each other. Magna felt the woman she held at the waist melt into her enough that she had to use her strength to keep her from falling.

“Eh-hem.”

Captain-Inspector Tolvan immediately stood at attention, dropping Aphra to the floor. She helped her up as soon as she heard ‘ow, ow, ow’ at her feet.

“You two are here from the inspectorate?” the ambassador, a rather tall man in a formal suit, asked skeptically.

“Uh, yes, sir,” Tolvan replied, whipping out her badge. She pointed to Aphra. “This is, uh…she’s just…”

“Joystick Chevron of Technocrimes,” Aphra replied as smoothly as she could while she adjusted her dress.

“Joystick Chevron?” the ambassador inquired with an arch of his brow.

“My parents were video game fanatics,” Aphra explained dismissively. “Is this the R2 unit?”

“Yes, but I’m afraid his memory has been wiped clean. It’s just standard procedure and we forgot that the inspector was coming to gather evidence for the jewel theft. I’m afraid it’s of no use to you now.”

Tolvan shot an ‘I-told-you-so’ look at Aphra, accompanied with a huff of annoyance for being jerked around. To her surprise, Aphra stepped up to the droid and searched it’s databanks.

“Yup,” Aphra confirmed. “This droid has had it’s memory wiped.”

“Yes, as I’ve already told you,” the ambassador remarked. “If you would be good enough to follow the protocol droid to the exit I would prefer there were no uniformed officers attending the gala now that your business here has conclud-…”

“...And that’s done,” Aphra smiled as she pulled a chip from one of the R2 unit’s ports and placed it in her palm.

“Sorry, what?” the ambassador questioned.

“Pulled the video feed from it’s banks,” Aphra said, holding the chip between her finger and thumb in the air.

“What video feed? I thought it’s memory was wiped clean.”

“It was wiped all right,” Aphra confirmed. “Clean is not how I would describe it though.” She pulled out her datapad from god knows where and handed it to Tolvan who tried to mask her surprise. “Just turn that sucker on and plug this in, then we can see what this little droid has.”

Tolvan powered up the datapad to the last thing Aphra had apparently been working on.

 

_Chelli Lona Aphra-Tolvan_

_Doctor Chelli Lona Tolvan_

_Doctor Chelli Lona Aphra-Tolvan_

_Doctor-Captain Chelli Lona Aphra-Tolvan_

_Mrs. Doctor-Captain-Inspector Chelli Lona Aphra-Tolvan_

_Doctor Chelli and Captain Magna Tolvan_

_Captain Magna Aphra_

 

“Oh, shit!” Aphra cried out in alarm as she quickly grabbed the datapad out of Tolvan’s hands and swiped out of the program. “Pretend you didn’t see that.”

“You’re a doctor?” Tolvan asked skeptically.

“I have a doctorate. Kind of. It’s complicated.”

“Everything with you is complicated.”

“Ttch! Just…let’s get back to the footage.”

Aphra inserted the chip and handed the datapad back to Tolvan and together they watched the footage once Tolvan had logged in the date the jewel theft had occurred.

“I knew it!” Tolvan announced. “It was your son. He used it to donate to the Rebel alliance, didn’t he?” She looked up to see the ambassador holding a blaster pistol to her.

“I will not allow you to take my son into custody,” the ambassador seethed. “Had I known it was him I wouldn’t have called for your services.”

“I bet you told your son yesterday and he panicked,” Tolvan remarked. “He told you he was the one that stole the jewels and you’ve been trying to cover for him knowing that he would be thrown in prison for treason against the empire; a very lofty crime for which even a rich man like you couldn’t pay his way out of.”

“At least I’m rich enough to hide a few bodies. The gala will provide enough noise to conceal any sound of your deaths. You’ll disappear with the trash accumulated from the party and the only thing I’ll say is that the last I saw of you was the disappointment in your faces after finding out the droid’s memory was wiped. I might throw in that you two seem to be having quite an amorous affair and perhaps you found the jewels and escaped to some kind of exotic destination,” he chuckled.

“Wouldn’t be too far from the truth,” Aphra replied. Tolvan heard a click near Aphra and looked over to find some kind of trigger in her hand. At the same time, the R2 unit jolted like it had made an electrical burp. The ambassador looked at it oddly and Tolvan found her opportunity. She jumped at the ambassador, socking her fist into his jaw and knocking him out cold. As he fell to the floor, the blaster in his hand fired off a bolt of plasma, hitting the little R2 unit in one of it’s little sockets.

“Huh.” Aphra looked with trepidation at the R2 unit. “Well, all right then.”

“I don’t know how I’m going to explain your presence so I’m just going to say you were never here in my report,” Tolvan said, checking the ambassador’s vitals.

“Sounds like a plan, though good luck trying to keep him from running his mouth about us.” Aphra indicated to the ambassador.

“Perhaps a deal can be made. I’ll trade less time served for him and his son if he won’t snitch.”

“Meanwhile, we can go celebrate at the beach resort,” Aphra responded, giving Tolvan a wag of her eyebrows.

“Chelli…” Tolvan sighed. To her surprise, Aphra closed her eyes and hummed happily.

“Yes. I love it when you say my name.”

“Listen, as much as you’re a whole lot of sexy, sexy trouble, I don’t know that carrying off to a beach resort with a known criminal is the best idea for me, an imperial officer with the inspectorate.”

“Hey, I’m not trouble! Didn’t I just help you solve this case?”

“You did. And I’m grateful for the data retrieval and the odd, little spark you managed to plant in the droid to distract the ambassador.”

“I’m glad it worked, because it wasn’t supposed to be a spark at all.”

“What was it supposed to be?” Tolvan inquired in confusion. Suddenly, the little astromech droid began to jitter in shooting waves of blue electricity.

“Ohhhhhhwwwwwwoooooaaaahhhhh!!!” the little droid yelled.

“Run!” Aphra ordered and Tolvan was on her feet headed for the door. As soon as they had cleared the door and slammed it shut, the droid exploded, it’s components crashing against everything in the room, including the door they hid behind.

“That was what it was supposed to do,” Aphra explained after a quiet moment. Tolvan, breathing hard, glared at her in suppressed anger before opening the door a crack to peek inside.

“Well, at least the ambassador didn’t get hit,” Tolvan noted as she gazed upon the unconscious ambassador. A cracking sound from the massive aquarium pulled her attention to the glass.

“No!” Tolvan could barely shout before the glass completely shattered and an ocean of water flooded into the room. Tolvan went to go grab the ambassador but felt herself being pulled back by her arm. Aphra shut the door on the incoming flood and pushed Tolvan away. They both ran through the halls as the crash of the water cascaded through the door and chased them through the palace. They passed by the protocol droid too slow to outrun the water and it was swallowed up instantly.

There was a staircase up ahead that Tolvan ran up, followed by Aphra just as the crashing waters reached them, nipping at their shins as they climbed the stairs. The water flooded the floor below then slowly dissipated when it had dispersed evenly throughout the palace. The result was a standing inch of water everywhere on the first floor.

“That was not what I had intended,” Aphra stated quietly, staring at the water below. The protocol droid zapped and buzzed face down as he was carried with the current.

Tolvan had nothing to say. She sat with her elbows propped on her knees, hands on her face in regret. Aphra placed a hand on her shoulder, biting her lip fearfully.

“I’m sorry, sir,” Aphra whispered near Tolvan’s ear, hoping her sincerity could be believed.

“Just get out of here,” Tolvan answered without looking up.

“But your case…”

“I’ll think of something. Just go.”

Aphra hesitated, before standing up. “I know it’s a long shot,” she began, “but I’ll be waiting for you. I…like you. I didn’t mean to mess things up.” There was no answer from Tolvan.

 

_Case Log of Captain-Inspector Magna Tolvan:_

_The jewel theft of the ambassador has been successfully solved by reviewing the R2 unit with video surveillance of the theft in question. The data submitted provides evidence of the ambassador’s son stealing the jewels. Further investigation revealed he sold the jewelry for money and donated the funds to the Rebellion. He has been arrested and is awaiting trial for theft and treason._

_As for the ambassador, after trying unsuccessfully to stall the investigation and conceal evidence, pulled a gun on me when I confronted him with the footage retrieved from the droid. He self destructed the R2 unit and relayed to me his plans for my death. While trying to evade murder, the ambassador’s shot went wild, his plasma bolt lodging into the glass aquarium that caused the eruption. I was able to run from the ensuing flood, however the ambassador was drowned along with any of the R2 unit components and the protocol droid that escorted me to the room._

_The jewels have been recovered and several low ranking Rebellion members taken into custody after the son gave up information in exchange for a reduced sentence. The investigation turned out to be more interesting than initially thought and some of the events were certainly surprising though not entirely unwelcome._

 

Tolvan drew out the datakey from her pocket and gave it a thoughtful glare.

 

_On a tangential note: Request permission for 72 hours personal leave of absence._

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to anyone who read this!


End file.
